


punk jean meets marco

by froslasst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froslasst/pseuds/froslasst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, I didn't leave a description so I'm editing one in! BUT, I'm so so sorry for the lack of detail in this gift. I've been traveling all break and don't have by tablet with me so I had to do the drawing in my sketchbook. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy your gift and I hope you have a wonderful holiday! Punk Jean is so fun to draw. And maybe you can guess what soundtrack I was listening to while drawing these by Marcos shirt haha. Happy Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	punk jean meets marco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitchfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchfics/gifts).




End file.
